Kuronan Estimare
Name: Kuronan 'Scicore' Estimare Title: High Inquisitor Gender and Species: Male, Augmented Human Home(s): Born and raised in Zaun. He is also an Ambassador and has living quarters at the Institute of War. Professions: Zaunite Ambassador Affiliations: Zaun (Home/Hextech Revolution) Noxus (Shon-Xan Dispute) Shadow Isles (Nyroth Dispute) Shurima (Lines in the Sand) Appearance: Kuronan is a man in his early adulthood, standing at a happy 6'1. His eyes have mutated into a red hue as a result of alchemical alterations in his youth (see Background) and he usually wears a light smile with his light beard and goatee. His hair is short, black, and styled downwards but it does not obscure his face. He wears a very different version of Summoner's Robes, almost indistinguishable from a black and red suit. he has however, modified it enough that he can be identified as a Summoner upon inspection and otherwise meets all other regulations, so he's allowed to keep it on for formal business. Personality: Kuronan appears to be quite the approachable person, usually wearing a small smile and patiently listening to whomever speaks with him. He is a quiet sort of fellow though, and prefers small groups over large crowds. He also has some fascination with women of Ionian descent. Despite coming from Zaun, he is all for the sharing of scientific information between relevant parties so all may benefit. Due to having little front-line experience, he is not averse to somewhat cruel methods to achieve the ends of putting Zaun at the top. He is also focused on dragging Demacia down as much as he possibly can, finding himself despising the enemy state and, save for a few Champions and those whom have since left with the added exception of Michelus Magnus, finding himself less than pleased when meeting with anyone from the area as he believes their culture primitive at best and at worst, hypocritical tyrants. Kuronan is also exceptionally horny for every woman he meets. This usually leads to him being cucked hard. He rarely minds, however, as he is quick to move onto his next attempted conquest, which will also likely fail because these bitch Stacies and Veronica's always go for the dumbfuck chad summoners instead of nice guy nobles. Magics and Skills: Kuronan is a High Bronze to possibly Low Silver Summoner, and has a tendency towards more Ethereal magics such as Psychic and Emotional. other than that he is a surprisingly Diplomatic and Charming individual and uses his talents in the service of representing Zaun behind closed doors. He is not however, a man suited for combat and prefers to work through others should such ventures occur. He is also a talented shapeshifter, changing form and abilities constantly. Background: Kuronan was born and raised in Zaun under the tutelage of his parents who dabbled in the arts of Alchemy. He grew blissfully unaware of what his parents really were, believing their pursuits to be purely pharmaceutical. Well, that was until one day he was being bullied in school and lashed out in a Psionic Shockwave that left two students mauled and another completely eviscerated. The school and town authorities did not take kindly to that, but his parents had other plans. Convincing them that Kuronan had fled the town, the Zaunites secretly locked Kuronan within their home and begun brutally experimenting to unlock his full potential. Kuronan didn't realize until that point that the medicine and food he was given was full of experimental chemicals aimed at giving average humans magical power. His parents would make an absolute fortune if they perfected the formula… to give the average human magic. It was a valiant effort looking back on it, but six months of torture is rarely justifiable, especially to the tortured pre-teen who hasn't been made to appreciate their gift. Kuronan's parents had themselves taken the treatment and began to unlock their own potentials. But they didn’t grow up with this power, so when Kuronan finally snapped, they didn't stand a ghost of a chance. Taking the alchemical formulas, Kuronan fled the town for real this time. He considered destroying the formulas at first, but later reconsidered it. Perhaps one day he could bring it to an Alchemist who could utilize the formulas to their proper potential without direct torture, but for now, Kuronan keeps the formulas all to himself. Kuronan would later be caught but his sentence altered. Originally, he was looking at Life In Prison (due to the extreme state the bodies were left in also traumatizing several students who saw them) but a Summoner intervened and instead had him conscripted to serve at the Institute of War. Eventually he would be capable of assisting Noxus in the Shon-Xan Dispute, but as he was only recently allowed to Summon his abilities were lacking. He had only claimed a singular victory in the entire arc. Embarrassed, he practiced and experimented with other Champions. When Zaun was announced as a Faction in the Pyrikhos Dispute (later renamed 'The Hextech Revolution') Kuronan jumped at the opportunity to serve them and, when he learned of the Pharmakhon II Project, finally surrendered his parent's notes to Singed, the knowledge useful though not exactly pivotal. His practice summoning on the Fields would pay off (for him at least) as he claimed Victory much more often. He was by no means the most talented, and recognized the contributions of others, particularly High Summoners 'OrderlyAnarchist' and 'Naggarok'. After the dispute, he began to felt tired of the Fields, but continued to assist. During the middle of the Nyroth dispute, he temporarily resigned his role of summoning on the Fields of Justice in favor of pursuing training as a Diplomat, which he found himself surprisingly skilled at. He eventually found himself working as one of Zaun’s main Ambassadors and though he does still Summon, it is rare as his skills are better utilized battling with words and pen than with gun and blade. Category:Human